The present invention relates to novel flea protease proteins and their use to reduce flea infestation of animals. The present invention also relates to the use of anti-flea protease antibodies and other compounds that reduce flea protease activity to reduce flea infestation of animals.
Fleas, which belong to the insect order Siphonaptera, are obligate ectoparasites for a wide variety of animals, including birds and mammals. Flea infestation of animals is of health and economic concern because fleas are known to cause and/or transmit a variety of diseases. Fleas cause and/or carry infectious agents that cause, for example, flea allergy dermatitis, anemia, murine typhus, plague and tapeworm. In addition, fleas are a problem for animals maintained as pets because the infestation becomes a source of annoyance for the pet owner who may find his or her home generally contaminated with fleas which feed on the pets. As such, fleas are a problem not only when they are on an animal but also when they are in the general environment of the animal.
The medical and veterinary importance of flea infestation has prompted the development of reagents capable of controlling flea infestation. Commonly encountered methods to control flea infestation are generally focussed on use of insecticides in formulations such as sprays, shampoos, dusts, dips, or foams, or in pet collars. While some of these products are efficacious, most, at best, offer protection of a very limited duration. Furthermore, many of the methods are often not successful in reducing flea populations on the pet for one or more of the following reasons: (1) failure of owner compliance (frequent administration is required); (2) behavioral or physiological intolerance of the pet to the pesticide product or means of administration; and (3) the emergence of flea populations resistant to the prescribed dose of pesticide. Additional anti-flea products include nontoxic reagents such as insect growth regulators (IGRs), including methoprene, which mimics flea hormones and affect flea larval development.
An alternative method for controlling flea infestation is the use of flea vaccines to be administered to animals prior to or during flea infestation. However, despite considerable interest in developing anti-flea reagents, no flea vaccine presently exists.
The present invention relates to flea serine protease proteins, to flea aminopeptidase proteins, and to flea cysteine protease proteins; to flea serine protease, aminopeptidase and/or cysteine protease nucleic acid molecules, including those that encode such proteins; to antibodies raised against such proteins; and to compounds that inhibit flea serine protease, aminopeptidase and/or cysteine protease activities. The present invention also includes methods to obtain such proteins, nucleic acid molecules, antibodies, and inhibitors. Also included in the present invention are therapeutic compositions comprising such proteins, nucleic acid molecules, antibodies, and/or inhibitors as well as the use of such therapeutic compositions to protect a host animal from flea infestation.
One embodiment of the present invention is an isolated nucleic acid molecule that hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions with a gene including a serine protease gene comprising a nucleic acid sequence including a nucleic acid molecule including SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:15, SEQ ID NO:17, SEQ ID NO:18, SEQ ID NO:20, SEQ ID NO:21, SEQ ID NO:23, SEQ ID NO:25, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO 29, SEQ ID MO:31, SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ID NO:34, SEQ ID NO:35, SEQ ID NO:37, SEQ ID NO:39, SEQ ID NO:40, SEQ ID NO:42, SEQ ID NO:43 and/or SEQ ID NO:45, and a cysteine protease gene comprising a nucleic acid molecule selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:88, SEQ ID NO:90, SEQ ID NO:91, SEQ ID NO:93 and/or SEQ ID NO:94.
The present invention also includes a nucleic acid molecule that hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions with a nucleic acid sequence encoding a protein comprising an amino acid sequence including SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:16, SEQ ID NO:19, SEQ ID NO:22, SEQ ID NO:24, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:33, SEQ ID NO:36, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:41, SEQ ID NO:44, SEQ ID NO:67, SEQ ID NO:68, SEQ ID NO:69, SEQ ID NO:70, SEQ ID NO:71, SEQ ID NO:72, SEQ ID NO:73, SEQ ID NO:96, SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:89, SEQ ID NO:92 and/or SEQ ID NO:95, or with a nucleic acid sequence that is a complement of any of the nucleic acid sequences. A preferred nucleic acid sequence of the present invention includes a nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleic acid sequence including SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:15, SEQ ID NO:17, SEQ ID NO:18, SEQ ID NO:20, SEQ ID NO:21, SEQ ID NO:23, SEQ ID NO:25, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:29, SEQ ID NO:31, SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ID NO:34, SEQ ID NO:35, SEQ ID NO:37, SEQ ID NO:39, SEQ ID NO:40, SEQ ID NO:42, SEQ ID NO:43 and SEQ ID NO:45, SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:88, SEQ ID NO:90, SEQ ID NO:91, SEQ ID NO:93 and/or SEQ ID NO:94, and allelic variants thereof.
The present invention also includes an isolated protein encoded by a nucleic acid molecule that hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions with a nucleic acid molecule having a nucleic acid sequence encoding a protein comprising an amino acid sequence including SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:16, SEQ ID NO:19, SEQ ID NO:22, SEQ ID NO:24, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:33, SEQ ID NO:36, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:41, SEQ ID NO:44, SEQ ID NO:67, SEQ ID NO:68, SEQ ID NO:69, SEQ ID NO:70, SEQ ID NO:71, SEQ ID NO:72, SEQ ID NO:73, SEQ ID NO:96, SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:89, SEQ ID NO:92 and SEQ ID NO:95.
The present invention also relates to recombinant molecules, recombinant viruses and recombinant cells that include a nucleic acid molecule of the present invention. Also included are methods to produce such nucleic acid molecules, recombinant molecules, recombinant viruses and recombinant cells.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention is a therapeutic composition that is capable of reducing hematophagous ectoparasite infestation. Such a therapeutic composition includes an excipient and a protective compound including: an isolated protein or mimetope thereof encoded by a nucleic acid molecule that hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions with a nucleic acid molecule having a nucleic acid sequence encoding a protein comprising an amino acid sequence including SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:16, SEQ ID NO:19, SEQ ID NO:22, SEQ ID NO:24, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:33, SEQ ID NO:36, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:41, SEQ ID NO:44, SEQ ID NO:67, SEQ ID NO:68, SEQ ID NO:69, SEQ ID NO:70, SEQ ID NO:71, SEQ ID NO:72, SEQ ID NO:73, SEQ ID NO:96, SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:89, SEQ ID NO:92 and SEQ ID NO:95; an isolated nucleic acid molecule that hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions with a gene comprising a nucleic acid sequence including SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:15, SEQ ID NO:17, SEQ ID NO:18, SEQ ID NO:20, SEQ ID NO:21, SEQ ID NO:23, SEQ ID NO:25, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:29, SEQ ID NO:31, SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ID NO:34, SEQ ID NO:35, SEQ ID NO:37, SEQ ID NO:39, SEQ ID NO:40, SEQ ID NO:42, SEQ ID NO:43, SEQ ID NO:45, SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:88, SEQ ID NO:90, SEQ ID NO:91, SEQ ID NO:93 and SEQ ID NO:94; an isolated antibody that selectively binds to a protein encoded by a nucleic acid molecule that hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions with a nucleic acid molecule having a nucleic acid sequence encoding a protein comprising an amino acid sequence including SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:16, SEQ ID NO:19, SEQ ID NO:22, SEQ ID NO:24, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:33, SEQ ID NO:36, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:41, SEQ ID NO:44, SEQ ID NO:67, SEQ ID NO:68, SEQ ID NO:69, SEQ ID NO:70, SEQ ID NO:71, SEQ ID NO:72, SEQ ID NO:73, SEQ ID NO:96, SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:89, SEQ ID NO:92 and SEQ ID NO:95; an inhibitor of protease activity identified by its ability to inhibit the activity of a protein encoded by a nucleic acid molecule that hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions with a nucleic acid molecule having a nucleic acid sequence encoding a protein comprising an amino acid sequence including SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:16, SEQ ID NO:19, SEQ ID NO:22, SEQ ID NO:24, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:33, SEQ ID NO:36, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:41, SEQ ID NO:44, SEQ ID NO:67, SEQ ID NO:68, SEQ ID NO:69, SEQ ID NO:70, SEQ ID NO:71, SEQ ID NO:72, SEQ ID NO:73, SEQ ID NO:96, SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:89, SEQ ID NO:92 and SEQ ID NO:95; and a mixture thereof. Also included in the present invention is a method to reduce flea infestation, comprising the step of administering to the animal a therapeutic composition of the present invention.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a method to identify a compound capable of inhibiting flea protease activity, the method comprising: (a) contacting an isolated flea protease protein comprising an amino acid sequence including SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:16, SEQ ID NO:19, SEQ ID NO:22, SEQ ID NO:24, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:33, SEQ ID NO:36, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:41, SEQ ID NO:44, SEQ ID NO:67, SEQ ID NO:6 8, SEQ ID NO:69, SEQ ID NO:70, SEQ ID NO:71, SEQ ID NO:72, SEQ ID NO:73, SEQ ID NO:96, SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:89, SEQ ID NO:92 and SEQ ID NO:95 with a putative inhibitory compound under conditions in which, in the absence of said compound, the protein has proteolytic activity; and (b) determining if the putative inhibitory compound inhibits the activity. The present invention also includes a kit to to identify a compound capable of inhibiting flea protease activity.
The present invention also includes an isolated flea protease protein that cleaves an immunoglobulin, when the protein is incubated in the presence of the immunoglobulin in about 100 microliters of about 0.2M Tris-HCl for about 18 hours at about 37xc2x0 C. A preferred protease protein capable of cleaving immunoglbulin comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NO:67, SEQ ID NO:68, SEQ ID NO:69, SEQ ID NO:70, SEQ ID NO:71, SEQ ID NO:72, SEQ ID NO:73 and SEQ ID NO:96.
Another embodiment of the present invention includes a method to identify a compound capable of inhibiting flea immunoglobulin proteinase protein activity, the method comprising: (a) contacting an isolated flea immunoglobulin proteinase protein with a putative inhibitory compound under conditions in which, in the absence of the compound, the protein has immunoglobulin proteinase activity; and (b) determining if the putative inhibitory compound inhibits the activity.
The present invention includes the use of compounds that inhibit flea protease activity to protect a host animal from flea infestation. The inventors have discovered that proteases are significant components of the flea midgut and are good targets for immunotherapeutic and/or chemotherapeutic intervention to reduce flea burden both on the host animal and in the immediate (i.e., surrounding) environment of the animal. The inventors have shown, for example, that the viability and/or fecundity of fleas consuming a blood meal is reduced when the blood meal contains compounds that reduce flea protease activity, probably because the compounds interfere with flea digestion and other functions. Compounds that reduce the amount and/or activity of flea proteases without substantially harming the host animal are included in the present invention. Such compounds include flea protease vaccines, anti-flea protease antibodies, flea protease inhibitors, and/or compounds that suppress protease synthesis; such compounds are discussed in more detail below.
One embodiment of the present invention is a method to protect a host animal from flea infestation by treating the animal with a composition that includes a compound that reduces the protease activity of fleas feeding (includes fleas in the process of feeding as well as fleas having fed) from the treated animal thereby reducing the flea burden on the animal and in the environment of the animal. It is to be noted that the term xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9canxe2x80x9d entity refers to one or more of that entity; for example, a compound refers to one or more compounds. As such, the terms xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d (or xe2x80x9canxe2x80x9d), xe2x80x9cone or morexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cat least onexe2x80x9d can be used interchangeably herein. Thus, a composition of the present invention can include one or more compounds that target (reduced the activity of) one or more proteases in the flea.
As used herein, the phrase xe2x80x9cto protect an animal from flea infestationxe2x80x9d refers to reducing the potential for flea population expansion on and around the animal (i.e., reducing the flea burden). Preferably, the flea population size is decreased, optimally to an extent that the animal is no longer bothered by fleas. A host animal, as used herein, is an animal from which fleas can feed by attaching to and feeding through the skin of the animal. Fleas, and other ectoparasites, can live on a host animal for an extended period of time or can attach temporarily to an animal in order to feed. At any given time, a certain percentage of a flea population can be on a host animal whereas the remainder can be in the environment surrounding the animal (i.e., in the environment of the animal). Such an environment can include not only adult fleas, but also flea eggs and/or flea larvae. The environment can be of any size such that fleas in the environment are able to jump onto and off of a host animal. As such, it is desirable not only to reduce the flea burden on an animal per se, but also to reduce the flea burden in the environment surrounding the animal.
In accordance with the present invention, a host animal is treated by administering to the animal a compound of the present invention in such a manner that the compound itself (e.g., a protease inhibitor, protease synthesis suppressor or anti-flea protease antibody) or a product generated by the animal in response to administration of the compound (e.g., antibodies produced in response to a flea protease vaccine, or conversion of an inactive inhibitor xe2x80x9cprodrugxe2x80x9d to an active protease inhibitor) ultimately enters the flea midgut. An animal is preferably treated in such a way that the compound or product thereof enters the blood stream of the animal. Fleas are then exposed to the compound when they feed from the animal. For example, flea protease inhibitors administered to an animal are administered in such a way that the inhibitors enter the blood stream of the animal, where they can be taken up by feeding fleas. In another embodiment, when a host animal is administered a flea protease vaccine, the treated animal mounts an immune response resulting in the production of antibodies against the protease (anti-flea protease antibodies) which circulate in the animal""s blood stream and are taken up by fleas upon feeding. Blood taken up by fleas enters the flea midgut where compounds of the present invention, or products thereof, such as anti-flea protease antibodies, flea protease inhibitors, and/or protease synthesis suppressors, interact with, and reduce proteolytic activity in the flea midgut. The present invention also includes the ability to reduce larval flea infestation in that when fleas feed from a host animal that has been administered a therapeutic composition of the present invention, at least a portion of compounds of the present invention, or products thereof, in the blood taken up by the flea are excreted by the flea in feces, which is subsequently ingested by flea larvae. It is of note that flea larvae obtain most, if not all, of their nutrition from flea feces.
In accordance with the present invention, reducing proteolytic activity in flea midguts can lead to a number of outcomes that reduce flea burden on treated animals and their surrounding environments. Such outcomes include, but are not limited to, (a) reducing the viability of fleas that feed from the treated animal, (b) reducing the fecundity of female fleas that feed from the treated animal, (c) reducing the reproductive capacity of male fleas that feed from the treated animal, (d) reducing the viability of eggs laid by female fleas that feed from the treated animal, (e) altering the blood feeding behavior of fleas that feed from the treated animal (e.g., fleas take up less volume per feeding or feed less frequently), (f) reducing the viability of flea larvae, for example due to the feeding of larvae from feces of fleas that feed from the treated animal and/or (g) altering the development of flea larvae (e.g., by decreasing-feeding behavior, inhibiting growth, inhibiting (e.g., slowing or blocking) molting, and/or otherwise inhibiting maturation to adults).
One embodiment of the present invention is a composition that includes one or more compounds that reduce the activity of one or more flea proteases directly (e.g., an anti-flea protease antibody or a flea protease inhibitor) and/or indirectly (e.g., a flea protease vaccine). Suitable flea proteases to target include flea aminopeptidases, flea carboxypeptidases and/or flea endopeptidases. Such proteases can include cytosolic and/or membrane-bound forms of a protease. Preferred flea proteases to target include, but are not limited to, serine proteases, metalloproteases, aspartic acid proteases and/or cysteine proteases. It is to be noted that these preferred groups of proteases include aminopeptidases, carboxypeptidases and/or endopeptidases. Preferred flea proteases to target include, but are not limited to, proteases that degrade hemoglobin, proteases involved in blood coagulation and/or lytic (anti-coagulation) pathways, proteases involved in the maturation of peptide hormones, proteases that inhibit complement or other host immune response elements (e.g., antibodies) and/or proteases involved in vitellogenesis. A number of proteases are known to those skilled in the art, including, but not limited to, aminopeptidases, such as leucine aminopeptidase and aminopeptidases B and M; astacin-like metalloproteases; calpains; carboxypeptidases, such as carboxypeptidases A, P and Y; cathepsins, such as cathepsins B, D, E, G, H, and L, chymotrypsins; cruzipains; meprins; papains; pepsins; renins; thermolysins and trypsins. A particularly preferred protease to target is a protease having a proteolytic activity that, when targeted with a composition of the present invention, reduces flea burden without substantially harming the host animal. Such a protease can be identified using, for example, methods as disclosed herein.
One aspect of the present invention is the discovery that a substantial amount of the proteolytic activity found in flea midguts is serine protease activity. Both in vitro and in vivo studies using a number of protease inhibitors substantiate this discovery, details of which are disclosed in the Examples. As such a particularly preferred protease to target is a serine protease. Examples of serine proteases, include, but are not limited to, acrosins, bromelains, cathepsin G, chymotrypsins, collagenases, elastases, factor Xa, ficins, kallikreins, papains, plasmins, Staphylococcal V8 proteases, thrombins and trypsins. In one embodiment, a preferred flea serine protease to target includes a protease having trypsin-like or chymotrypsin-like activity. It is appreciated by those skilled in the art that an enzyme having xe2x80x9clikexe2x80x9d proteolytic activity has similar activity to the referenced protease, although the exact structure of the preferred substrate cleaved may differ. xe2x80x9cLikexe2x80x9d proteases usually have similar tertiary structures as their referenced counterparts.
Protease inhibitor studies disclosed in the Examples section also indicate that additional preferred proteases to target include aminopeptidases and/or metalloproteases. Examples of such proteases include exo- and endo-metalloproteases, digestive enzymes, and enzymes involved in peptide hormone maturation. One example of an aminopeptidase that is also a metalloprotease is leucine aminopeptidase.
Suitable compounds to include in compositions of the present invention include, but are not limited to, a vaccine comprising a flea protease (a flea protease vaccine), an antibody that selectively binds to a flea protease (an anti-flea protease antibody), a flea protease inhibitor (a compound other than a vaccine or an antibody that inhibits a flea protease), and a mixture of such compounds. As used herein, a mixture thereof refers to a combination of one or more of the cited entities. Compositions of the present invention can also include compounds to suppress protease synthesis or maturation, such as, but not limited to, protease modulating peptides.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention is a flea protease vaccine and its use to reduce the flea population on and around an animal. A flea protease vaccine can include one or more proteins capable of eliciting an immune response against a flea protease and can also include other components. Preferred flea protease vaccines include a flea serine protease, a flea metalloprotease, a flea aspartic acid protease and/or a flea cysteine protease, with flea serine protease, flea metalloprotease and/or flea aminopeptidase vaccines being more preferred. Examples of flea protease vaccines include soluble flea midgut preparations of the present invention as well as one or more isolated proteins of the present invention.
One embodiment of the present invention is a soluble flea midgut preparation. Such a preparation includes primarily components naturally present in the lumen of a flea midgut and, depending on the method of preparation, can also include one or more peripheral midgut membrane proteins. Methods to preferentially include, or exclude, membrane proteins from such a preparation are known to those skilled in the art. The present invention includes the discovery that such a preparation has proteolytic activity, of which a substantial portion is serine protease activity. Preferably at least about 70 percent of the proteolytic activity in a soluble flea midgut soluble preparation is serine protease activity, as can be indicated by the ability to inhibit at least about 70 percent of the proteolytic activity with 4-2-aminoethylbenzenesulfonylfluoride-hydrochloride (AEBSF). Serine protease activity can also be identified using other known inhibitors or substrates. Other preferred inhibitors that can inhibit at least about 70 percent of the proteolytic activity of a soluble flea midgut preparation of the present invention include soybean trypsin inhibitor, 1,3-diisopropylfluorophosphate or leupeptin.
A soluble flea midgut preparation of the present invention includes proteases that range in molecular weight from about 5 kilodaltons (kD or kDa) to about 200 kD, as determined by SDS-PAGE (sodium dodecyl sulfate polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis), with at least a substantial portion of the serine proteases ranging in molecular weight from about 5 kD to about 60 kD, as determined by SDS-PAGE. A substantial portion of protease activity in a soluble flea midgut preparation of the present invention has a pH activity optimum ranging from about pH 5 to about pH 10, preferably an activity optimum ranging from about pH 7 to about pH 9, and even more preferably an activity optimum of about pH 8. While not being bound by theory, such a pH optimum suggests that a large proportion of proteases in soluble flea midgut preparations of the present invention are serine proteases. It is also interesting to note that the pH of the flea midgut is also about pH 8. The findings that proteases in soluble flea midgut preparations of the present invention exhibit a varied pattern of inhibition by protease inhibitors of a given type (e.g., serine protease inhibitors), as well as variances seen in molecular weights and pH optima of the proteases, suggest that there are a number of protease isoforms in such preparations.
A soluble flea midgut preparation of the present invention is preferably prepared by a method that includes the steps of (a) disrupting a flea midgut to produce a mixture including a liquid portion and a solid portion and (b) recovering the liquid portion to obtain a soluble flea midgut preparation. Such a method is a simplified version of methods disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,622, ibid. It is to be noted that in accordance with the present invention, methods disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,622, ibid. can also be used to prepare soluble flea midgut preparations having similar proteolytic activities.
Flea midguts can be obtained (e.g., dissected from) from unfed fleas or from fleas that recently consumed a blood meal (i.e., blood-fed fleas). Such midguts are referred to herein as, respectively, unfed flea midguts and fed flea midguts. Flea midguts can be obtained from either male or female fleas. As demonstrated in the Examples section, female flea midguts exhibit somewhat more proteolytiic activity than do male flea midguts. Furthermore, fed flea midguts have significantly more proteolytic activity than do unfed flea midguts. While not being bound by theory, it is believed that blood feeding induces in flea midguts the synthesis and/or activation of proteases as well as other factors (e.g., enzymes, other proteins, co-factors, etc.) important in digesting the blood meal, as well as in neutralizing host molecules potentially damaging to the flea (e.g., complement, immunoglobulins, blood coagulation factors). It is also to be appreciated that unfed flea midguts may contain significant targets not found in fed flea midguts and vice versa. Furthermore, although the present application focuses primarily on flea midgut proteases, it is to be noted that the present invention also includes other components of soluble flea midgut preparations of the present invention that provide suitable targets to reduce flea burden on an animal and in the environment of that animal; see also U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,622, ibid.
Methods to disrupt flea midguts in order to obtain a soluble flea midgut preparation are known to those skilled in the art and can be selected according to, for example, the volume being processed and the buffers being used. Such methods include any technique that promotes cell lysis, such as, but are not limited to, chemical disruption techniques (e.g., exposure of midguts to a detergent) as well as mechanical disruption techniques (e.g., homogenization, sonication, use of a tissue blender or glass beads, and freeze/thaw techniques).
Methods to recover a soluble flea midgut preparation are also known to those skilled in the art and can include any method by which the liquid portion of disrupted flea midguts is separated from the solid portion (e.g., filtration or centrifugation). In a preferred embodiment, disrupted flea midguts are subjected to centrifugation, preferably at an acceleration ranging from about 10,000xc3x97g to about 15,000xc3x97g for several minutes (e.g., from about 1 min. to about 15 min.). The supernatant from such a centrifugation comprises a soluble flea midgut preparation of the present invention.
The present invention also includes an isolated protein that includes an amino acid sequence encoded by a nucleic acid molecule capable of hybridizing under stringent conditions (i.e., that hybridize under stringent hybridization conditions) with a nucleic acid molecule that encodes a protease present (i.e., the nucleic acid molecules hybridize with the nucleic acid strand that is complementary to the coding strand) in (i.e., can be found in) a flea midgut, such as a midgut from a blood-fed female flea, a midgut from a blood-fed male flea, a midgut from an unfed female flea or a midgut from an unfed male flea. A preferred midgut protease is present in the lumen of the midgut.
An isolated protein of the present invention, also referred to herein as an isolated protease protein, preferably is capable of eliciting an immune response against a flea midgut protease and/or has proteolytic activity. According to the present invention, an isolated, or biologically pure, protein, is a protein that has been removed from its natural milieu. As such, xe2x80x9cisolatedxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cbiologically purexe2x80x9d do not necessarily reflect the extent to which the protein has been purified. An isolated protease protein can be obtained from its natural source. Such an isolated protein can also be produced using recombinant DNA technology or chemical synthesis.
As used herein, an isolated protein of the present invention can be a full-length protein or any homologue of such a protein, such as a protein in which amino acids have been deleted (e.g., a truncated version of the protein, such as a peptide), inserted, inverted, substituted and/or derivatized (e.g., by glycosylation, phosphorylation, acetylation, myristoylation, prenylation, palmitoylation, amidation and/or addition of glycerophosphatidyl inositol) such that the homologue comprises a protein having an amino acid sequence that is sufficiently similar to a natural flea midgut protease that a nucleic acid sequence encoding the homologue is capable of hybridizing under stringent conditions to (i.e., with) the complement of a nucleic acid sequence encoding the corresponding natural flea midgut protease amino acid sequence. As used herein, stringent hybridization conditions refer to standard hybridization conditions under which nucleic acid molecules, including oligonucleotides, are used to identify similar nucleic acid molecules. Such standard conditions are disclosed, for example, in Sambrook et al., Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual, Cold Spring Harbor Labs Press, 1989; Sambrook et al., ibid., is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Stringent hybridization conditions typically permit isolation of nucleic acid molecules having at least about 70k nucleic acid sequence identity with the nucleic acid molecule being used to probe in the hybridization reaction. Formulae to calculate the appropriate hybridization and wash conditions to achieve hybridization permitting 30t or less mismatch of nucleotides are disclosed, for example, in Meinkoth et al., 1984, Anal. Biochem. 138, 267-284; Meinkoth et al., ibid., is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
The minimal size of a protein homologue of the present invention is a size sufficient to be encoded by a nucleic acid molecule capable of forming a stable hybrid with the complementary sequence of a nucleic acid molecule encoding the corresponding natural protein. As such, the size of the nucleic acid molecule encoding such a protein homologue is dependent on nucleic acid composition and percent homology between the nucleic acid molecule and complementary sequence as well as upon hybridization conditions per se (e.g., temperature, salt concentration, and formamide concentration). The minimal size of such nucleic acid molecules is typically at least about 12 to about 15 nucleotides in length if the nucleic acid molecules are GC-rich and at least about 15 to about 17 bases in length if they are AT-rich. As such, the minimal size of a nucleic acid molecule used to encode a protease protein homologue of the present invention is from about 12 to about 18 nucleotides in length. There is no limit, other than a practical limit, on the maximal size of such a nucleic acid molecule in that the nucleic acid molecule can include a portion of a gene, an entire gene, or multiple genes, or portions thereof. Similarly, the minimal size of a protease protein homologue of the present invention is from about 4 to about 6 amino acids in length, with preferred sizes depending on whether a full-length, multivalent (i.e., fusion protein having more than one domain each of which has a function), or functional portions of such proteins are desired. Protease protein homologues of the present invention preferably have protease activity and/or are capable of eliciting an immune response against a flea midgut protease.
A protease protein homologue of the present invention can be the result of allelic variation of a natural gene encoding a flea protease. A natural gene refers to the form of the gene found most often in nature. Protease protein homologues can be produced using techniques known in the art including, but not limited to, direct modifications to a gene encoding a protein using, for example, classic or recombinant DNA techniques to effect random or targeted mutagenesis. Isolated protease proteins of the present invention, including homologues, can be identified in a straight-forward manner by the proteins"" ability to effect proteolytic activity and/or to elicit an immune response against a flea midgut protease. Such techniques are known to those skilled in the art.
A preferred protease protein of the present invention is a flea serine protease, a flea metalloprotease, a flea aspartic acid protease, a flea cysteine protease, or a homologue of any of these proteases. A more preferred protease protein is a flea serine protease, a flea metalloprotease or a homologue of either. Also preferred is a flea aminopeptidase or a homologue thereof. Also preferred is a flea cysteine protease or a homologue thereof. Particularly preferred is a flea serine protease or a homologue thereof.
Preferred protease proteins of the present invention are flea protease proteins having molecular weights ranging from about 5 kD to about 200 kD, as determined by SDS-PAGE, and homologues of such proteins. More preferred are flea protease proteins having molecular weights ranging from about 5 kD to about 60 kD, as determined by SDS-PAGE, and homologues of such proteins. Even more preferred are flea serine protease proteins, particularly those having molecular weights of about 26 kD (denoted PfSP26, now denoted PafSP-26K to distinguish from flea PfSP26 as described in Example 26), about 24 kD (denoted PfSP24, now denoted PafSP-24K to distinguish from flea PfSP24 as described in Example 27), about 19 kD (denoted PfSP19, now denoted PafgP-19K to distinguish from flea PfSP19 as described in Example 32), about 6 kD (denoted PfSP6, now denoted PafSP-6K to distinguish from flea PfSP6 as described in Example 11), about 31 kD (denoted PfSP28), about 25 kD (denoted PlfSP-25K1) from 1st instar larvae, about 25 kD (denoted PlfSP-25K3) from 3rd instar larvae, about 28 kD (denoted PlfSP-28K3) and about 31 kD (denoted PlfSP-31K3), and flea aminopeptidase proteins, particularly those having molecular weights of about 95 kD (denoted PfAP-95K) as determined by SDS-PAGE, and homologues of such proteins.
One preferred embodiment of the present invention is an isolated flea protease protein that includes an amino acid sequence encoded by a nucleic acid molecule that hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions with a flea serine protease gene, with a flea aminopeptidase gene or with a flea cysteine protease gene. As used herein, a flea protease gene includes all nucleic acid sequences related to a natural flea protease gene such as regulatory regions that control production of a flea protease protein encoded by that gene (such as, but not limited to, transcription, translation or post-translation control regions) as well as the coding region itself.
The inventors have discovered an extensive family of serine proteases, encoded by a family of serine protease genes. Such a gene family may be due to allelic variants (i.e., genes having similar, but different, sequences at a given locus in a population of fleas) and/or to, the existence of serine protease genes at more than one locus in the flea genome. As such, the present invention includes flea serine protease genes comprising not only the nucleic acid sequences disclosed herein (e.g., genes including nucleic acid sequences SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:15, SEQ ID NO:17, SEQ ID NO:18, SEQ ID NO:20, SEQ ID NO:21, SEQ ID NO:23, SEQ ID NO:25, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:29, SEQ ID NO:31, SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ID NO:34, SEQ ID NO:35, SEQ ID NO:37, SEQ ID NO:39, SEQ ID NO:40, SEQ ID NO:42, SEQ ID NO:43, SEQ ID NO:45, and/or nucleic acid sequences encoding proteins having amino acid sequences as disclosed herein (e.g., SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:16, SEQ ID NO:19, SEQ ID NO:22, SEQ ID NO:24, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:33, SEQ ID NO:36, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:41, SEQ ID NO:44, SEQ ID NO:67, SEQ ID NO:68, SEQ ID NO:69, SEQ ID NO:70, SEQ ID NO:71, SEQ ID NO:72, SEQ ID NO:73 and/or SEQ ID NO:96, but also allelic variants of any of those nucleic acid sequences, as well as other nucleic acid molecules and amino acid sequences disclosed in the examples section. (It should be noted that since nucleic acid sequencing technology is not entirely error-free, all sequences represented herein are at best apparent (i.e., deduced) nucleic acid or amino acid sequences.)
A preferred flea cysteine protease gene includes nucleic acid sequence SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:88, SEQ ID NO:90, SEQ ID NO:91, SEQ ID NO:93 and/or SEQ ID NO:94, which encode a cysteine protease protein including SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:89, SEQ ID NO:92 or SEQ ID NO:95. Additional preferred cysteine protease genes include allelic variants of SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:88, SEQ ID NO:90, SEQ ID NO:91, SEQ ID NO:93 and/or SEQ ID NO:94.
A preferred flea serine protease protein of the present invention is encoded by a nucleic acid molecule that hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions with at least one of the following nucleic acid molecules: nfSP18, nfSP24, nfSP28, nfSP32, nfSP33 and nfSP40. As used herein, each of these nucleic acid molecules represent the entire coding region of a flea serine protease gene of the present invention (at least portions of which are also referred to by flea clone numbers, as described in the Examples). Nucleic acid molecules that contain partial coding regions or other parts of the corresponding gene are denoted by names that include the size of those nucleic acid molecules (e.g., nfSP40428). Nucleic acid molecules containing apparent full length coding regions for which the size is known also are denoted by names that include the size of those nucleic acid molecules (e.g., nfSP40841). The production, and at least partial nucleic acid sequence, of such nucleic acid molecules is disclosed in the Examples.
Particularly preferred serine protease proteins are encoded by a nucleic acid molecule that hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions with at least one of the following nucleic acid molecules: nfSP18534, nfSP18775, nfSP18225, nfSP24410, nfSP241089, nfSP24774, nfSP24711, nfSP28923, nfSP32933, nfSP32933, nfSP32924, nfSP32899, nfSP33426, nfSP33778, nfSP331894, nfSP331200, nfSP33726, nfSP40841 and/or nfSP40717. Even more preferred serine protease proteins include the following amino acid sequences: SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:16, SEQ ID NO:19, SEQ ID NO:22, SEQ ID NO:24, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:33, SEQ ID NO:36, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:41, SEQ ID NO:44, SEQ ID NO:67, SEQ ID NO:68, SEQ ID NO:69, SEQ ID NO:70, SEQ ID NO:71, SEQ ID NO:72, SEQ ID NO:73, SEQ ID NO:89, SEQ ID NO:92, SEQ ID NO:95 and/or SEQ ID NO:96. Additional particularly preferred serine protease proteins are encoded by allelic variants of nucleic acid molecules encoding proteins that include the cited amino acid sequences. Also preferred are flea serine protease proteins including regions that have at least about 50%, preferably at least about 75%, and more preferably at least about 90% identity with flea serine protease proteins having amino acid sequences as cited herein.
One embodiment of the present invention is a flea serine protease that degrades immunoglobulin circulating in a host animal (i.e., flea immunoglobulin proteinase or IgGase). An example of a flea immunoglobulin proteinase is presented in the Examples section. Preferably, an immunoglobulin proteinase of the present inventioncleaves an immunoglobulin when the protein is incubated in the presence of the immunoglobulin in about 100 microliters of about 0.2M Tris-HCl for about 18 hours at about 37xc2x0 C. Suitable immunoglobulin proteinase proteins of the present invention are capable of cleaving the hinge region of an immunoglobulin heavy chain. The hinge region of an immunoglobulin is the flexible domain that joins the Fab arms of the immunoglobulin to the Fc portion of the molecule. A more preferred immunoglobulin proteinase protein includes a protein having a molecular weight ranging from about 25 kD to about 35 kD and more preferably having a molecular weight of about 31 kD, in its mature form. An even more preferred immunoglobulin proteinase protein includes a protein comprising an amino acid sequence including SEQ ID NO:67, SEQ ID NO:68, SEQ ID NO:69, SEQ ID NO:70, SEQ ID NO:71, SEQ ID NO:72, SEQ ID NO:73 and/or SEQ ID NO:96, which can be encoded by a gene comprising nucleic acid sequence SEQ ID NO:66. Without being bound by theory, the proteinase activity of an immunoglobulin proteinase of the present invention cleaves an immunoglobulin in such a manner that the immunoglobulin maintains intact heavy and light chain pairs, either as two Fab fragments or one F(abxe2x80x2)2 fragment. As used herein, a Fab fragment refers to complete immunoglobulin light chains paired with the variable region and CHl domains of an immunoglobulin heavy chain. As used herein, a F(abxe2x80x2)2 fragment refers to two Fab fragments that remain linked by a disulfide bond. Both Fab and F(abxe2x80x2)2 fragments are capable of binding antigen.
A preferred flea cysteine protease protein of the present invention is encoded by a nucleic acid molecule that hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions with nucleic acid molecule nfCP1 (a flea cysteine protease full-length coding region that includes nfCP1573 or nfCP11109 (the production of which are described in the Examples). Even more preferred is a cysteine protease that includes amino acid sequence SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:89, SEQ ID NO:92, SEQ ID NO:95, or a cysteine protease encoded by an allelic variant of a nucleic acid molecule that includes SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:88, SEQ ID NO:90, SEQ ID NO:91, SEQ ID NO:93 or SEQ ID NO:94. Also preferred is a flea cysteine protease protein including regions that have at least about 50%, preferably at least about 75%, and more preferably at least about 90% identity with SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:89, SEQ ID NO:92 or SEQ ID NO:95.
One embodiment of the present invention is an isolated protein having proteolytic activity that is substantially inhibited by a serine protease inhibitor, an aminopeptidase inhibitor and/or a cysteine protease inhibitor. Such inhibition can be measured by techniques known to those skilled in the art. To be substantially inhibited means, for example, for a serine protease, that at least half of the proteolytic activity of the protease protein is inhibited by a serine protease inhibitor. Preferably at least about 70 percent, and even more preferably at least about 90 percent of the proteolytic activity of the protease protein is inhibited by a serine protease inhibitor. Preferred serine protease inhibitors include flea serpin proteins, and peptides or analogs thereof.
An isolated protein of the present invention can be produced in a variety of ways, including recovering such a protein from a flea midgut and producing such a protein recombinantly. In one embodiment, a flea midgut protease can be recovered by methods heretofore disclosed for obtaining a soluble flea midgut preparation. A flea midgut protease protein can be further purified from a disrupted flea midgut by a number of techniques known to those skilled in the art, including, but not limited to, affinity chromatography, ion exchange chromatography, filtration, electrophoresis (e.g., standard, capillary and flow-through electrophoresis), hydrophobic interaction chromatography, gel filtration chromatography, reverse phase chromatography, concanavalin A chromatography, chromatofocusing and differential solubilization. In one embodiment, a flea midgut protease is purified using protease inhibitor affinity chromatography, an example of which is disclosed in the Examples section.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a method to produce an isolated protein of the present invention using recombinant DNA technology. Such a method includes the steps of (a) culturing a recombinant cell comprising a nucleic acid molecule encoding a protein of the present invention to produce the protein and (b) recovering the protein therefrom. Details on producing recombinant cells and culturing thereof are presented below. The phrase xe2x80x9crecovering the proteinxe2x80x9d refers simply to collecting the whole fermentation medium containing the protein and need not imply additional steps of separation or purification. Proteins of the present invention can be purified using a variety of standard protein purification techniques, as heretofore disclosed.
Isolated proteins of the present invention are preferably retrieved in xe2x80x9csubstantially purexe2x80x9d form. As used herein, xe2x80x9csubstantially purexe2x80x9d refers to a purity that allows for the effective use of the protein as a vaccine. A vaccine for animals, for example, should exhibit no substantial toxicity and should be capable of stimulating the production of antibodies in a vaccinated animal.
Another embodiment of the present invention in an isolated nucleic acid molecule capable of hybridizing under stringent conditions with a gene encoding a flea protease present in a flea midgut. Such a nucleic acid molecule is also referred to herein as a flea protease nucleic acid molecule. Particularly preferred is an isolated nucleic acid molecule that hybridizes under stringent conditions with a flea serine protease gene, with a flea aminopeptidase gene or with a flea cysteine protease gene. The characteristics of such genes are disclosed herein. In accordance with the present invention, an isolated nucleic acid molecule is a nucleic acid molecule that has been removed from its natural milieu (i.e., that has been subject to human manipulation). As such, xe2x80x9cisolatedxe2x80x9d does not reflect the extent to which the nucleic acid molecule has been purified. An isolated nucleic acid molecule can include DNA, RNA, or derivatives of either DNA or RNA.
As stated above, a flea protease gene includes all nucleic acid sequences related to a natural flea protease gene such as regulatory regions that control production of a flea protease protein encoded by that gene (such as, but not limited to, transcription, translation or post-translation control regions) as well as the coding region itself. A nucleic acid molecule of the present invention can be an isolated natural flea protease nucleic acid molecule or a homologue thereof. A nucleic acid molecule of the present invention can include one or more regulatory regions, full-length or partial coding regions, or combinations thereof. The minimal size of a flea protease nucleic acid molecule of the present invention is the minimal size capable of forming a stable hybrid under stringent hybridization conditions with a corresponding natural gene. Flea protease nucleic acid molecules can also include a nucleic acid molecule encoding a hybrid protein, a fusion protein, a multivalent protein or a truncation fragment.
An isolated nucleic acid molecule of the present invention can be obtained from its natural source either as an entire (i.e., complete) gene or a portion thereof capable of forming a stable hybrid with that gene. As used herein, the phrase xe2x80x9cat least a portion ofxe2x80x9d an entity refers to an amount of the entity that is at least sufficient to have the functional aspects of that entity. For example, at least a portion of a nucleic acid sequence, as used herein, is an amount of a nucleic acid sequence capable of forming a stable hybrid with the corresponding gene under stringent hybridization conditions.
An isolated nucleic acid molecule of the present invention can also be produced using recombinant DNA technology (e.g., polymerase chain reaction (PCR) amplification, cloning) or chemical synthesis. Isolated flea protease nucleic acid molecules include natural nucleic acid molecules and homologues thereof, including, but not limited to, natural allelic variants and modified nucleic acid molecules in which nucleotides have been inserted, deleted, substituted, and/or inverted in such a manner that such modifications do not substantially interfere with the nucleic acid molecule""s ability to encode a flea protease protein of the present invention or to form stable hybrids under stringent conditions with natural nucleic acid molecule isolates.
A flea protease nucleic acid molecule homologue can be produced using a number of methods known to those skilled in the art (see, for example, Sambrook et al., ibid.). For example, nucleic acid molecules can be modified using a variety of techniques including, but not limited to, classic mutagenesis techniques and recombinant DNA techniques, such as site-directed mutagenesis, chemical treatment of a nucleic acid molecule to induce mutations, restriction enzyme cleavage of a nucleic acid fragment, ligation of nucleic acid fragments, polymerase chain reaction (PCR) amplification and/or mutagenesis of selected regions of a nucleic acid sequence, synthesis of oligonucleotide mixtures and ligation of mixture groups to xe2x80x9cbuildxe2x80x9d a mixture of nucleic acid molecules and combinations thereof. Nucleic acid molecule homologues can be selected from a mixture of modified nucleic acids by screening for the function of the protein encoded by the nucleic acid (e.g., the ability of a homologue to elicit an immune response against a flea protease and/or to have proteolytic activity) and/or by hybridization with isolated flea protease nucleic acids under stringent conditions.
An isolated flea protease nucleic acid molecule of the present invention can include a nucleic acid sequence that encodes at least one flea protease protein of the present invention, examples of such proteins being disclosed herein. Although the phrase xe2x80x9cnucleic acid moleculexe2x80x9d primarily refers to the physical nucleic acid molecule and the phrase xe2x80x9cnucleic acid sequencexe2x80x9d primarily refers to the sequence of nucleotides on the nucleic acid molecule, the two phrases can be used interchangeably, especially with respect to a nucleic acid molecule, or a nucleic acid sequence, being capable of encoding an flea protease protein.
One embodiment of the present invention is a flea protease nucleic acid molecule of the present invention that is capable of hybridizing under stringent conditions to a nucleic acid strand that encodes at least a portion of a flea protease or a homologue thereof or to the complement of such a nucleic acid strand. A nucleic acid sequence complement of any nucleic acid sequence of the present invention refers to the nucleic acid sequence of the nucleic acid strand that is complementary to (i.e., can form a complete double helix with) the strand for which the sequence is cited. It is to be noted that a double-stranded nucleic acid molecule of the present invention for which a nucleic acid sequence has been determined for one strand, that is represented by a SEQ ID NO, also comprises a complementary strand having a sequence that is a complement of that SEQ ID NO. As such, nucleic acid molecules of the present invention, which can be either double-stranded or single-stranded, include those nucleic acid molecules that form stable hybrids under stringent hybridization conditions with either a given SEQ ID NO denoted herein and/or with the complement of that SEQ ID NO, which may or may not be denoted herein. Methods to deduce a complementary sequence are known to those skilled in the art. Preferred is a flea protease nucleic acid molecule that includes a nucleic acid sequence having at least about 65 percent, preferably at least about 75 percent, more preferably at least about 85 percent, and even more preferably at least about 95 percent homology with the corresponding region(s) of the nucleic acid sequence encoding at least a portion of a flea protease protein. Particularly preferred is a flea protease nucleic acid molecule capable of encoding at least a portion of a flea protease that naturally is present in flea midguts and preferably in included in a soluble flea midgut preparation of the present invention. Examples of nucleic acid molecules of the present invention are disclosed in the Examples section.
A preferred flea serine protease nucleic acid molecule of the present invention is a nucleic acid molecule that hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions with at least one of the following nucleic acid molecules: nfSP18, nfSP24, nfSP28, nfSP32, nfSP33 and/or nfSP40. More preferred is a nucleic acid molecule that hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions with at least one of the following nucleic acid molecules: nfSP18534, nfSP18775, nfSP18225, nfSP24410, nfSP241089, nfSP24774, nfSP24711, nfSP28711, nfSP28923, nfSP32933, nfSP32924, nfSP32699, nfSP33426, nfSP34778, nfSP331894, nfSP331200, nfSP33726, nfSP40841 and/or nfSP40717, as well as other specific nucleic acid molecules disclosed in the Examples section. Even more preferred are nucleic acid molecules that include nfSP18, nfSP24, nfSP28, nfSP32, nfSP33 and/or nfSP40 and even more nfSP18534, nfSP18775, nfSP18225, nfSP24410, nfSP241089, nfSP24774, nfSP24711, nfSP28923, nfSP32933, nfSP32933, nfSP32924, nfSP32699, nfSP33426, nfSP33778, nfSP331894, nfSP331200, nfSP33726, nfSP40841 and/or nfSP40717, as well as other specific nucleic acid molecules disclosed in the Examples section.
Particularly preferred flea serine protease nucleic acid molecules include at least one of the following sequences: SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:15, SEQ ID NO:17, SEQ ID NO:18, SEQ ID NO:20, SEQ ID NO:21, SEQ ID NO:23, SEQ ID NO:25, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:29, SEQ ID NO:31, SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ID NO:34, SEQ ID NO:35, SEQ ID NO:37, SEQ ID NO:39, SEQ ID NO:40, SEQ ID NO:42, SEQ ID NO:43 and/or SEQ ID NO:45, and complements thereof, as well as other specific nucleic acid molecules disclosed in the Examples section. Also preferred are allelic variants of such nucleic acid molecules.
A preferred flea cysteine protease nucleic acid molecule of the present invention is a nucleic acid molecule that hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions with nfCP1573, or nfCP11109 (the production of which are described in the Examples). More preferred is a cysteine protease nucleic acid molecule that includes nfCP1573 or nfCP11109. Particularly preferred is a nucleic acid molecule that includes nucleic acid sequence SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:88, SEQ ID NO:90, SEQ ID NO:91, SEQ ID NO:93 and/or SEQ ID NO:94, or allelic variants of such nucleic acid molecules.
Knowing a nucleic acid molecule of a flea protease protein of the present invention allows one skilled in the art to make copies of that nucleic acid molecule as well as to obtain a nucleic acid molecule including additional portions of flea protease protein-encoding genes (e.g., nucleic acid molecules that include the translation start site and/or transcription and/or translation control regions), and/or flea protease nucleic acid molecule homologues. Knowing a portion of an amino acid sequence of a flea protease protein of the present invention allows one skilled in the art to clone nucleic acid sequences encoding such a flea protease protein. In addition, a desired flea protease nucleic acid molecule can be obtained in a variety of ways including screening appropriate expression libraries with antibodies which bind to flea protease proteins of the present invention; traditional cloning techniques using oligonucleotide probes of the present invention to screen appropriate libraries or DNA; and PCR amplification of appropriate libraries, or RNA or DNA using oligonucleotide primers of the present invention (genomic and/or cDNA libraries can be used). To isolate flea protease nucleic acid molecules, preferred cDNA libraries include cDNA libraries made from unfed whole fleas, fed whole fleas, fed flea midguts, unfed flea midguts, and flea salivary glands. Techniques to clone and amplify genes are disclosed, for example, in Sambrook et al., ibid. The Examples section includes examples of the isolation of cDNA sequences encoding flea protease proteins of the present invention.
The present invention also includes nucleic acid molecules that are oligonucleotides capable of hybridizing, under stringent conditions, with complementary regions of other, preferably longer, nucleic acid molecules of the present invention that encode at least a portion of a flea protease protein. Oligonucleotides of the present invention can be RNA, DNA, or derivatives of either. The minimal size of such oligonucleotides is the size required to form a stable hybrid between a given oligonucleotide and the complementary sequence on another nucleic acid molecule of the present invention. Minimal size characteristics are disclosed herein. The size of the oligonucleotide must also be sufficient for the use of the oligonucleotide in accordance with the present invention. Oligonucleotides of the present invention can be used in a variety of applications including, but not limited to, as probes to identify additional nucleic acid molecules, as primers to amplify or extend nucleic acid molecules or in therapeutic applications to inhibit flea protease production. Such therapeutic applications include the use of such oligonucleotides in, for example, antisense-, triplex formation-, ribozyme- and/or RNA drug-based technologies. The present invention, therefore, includes such oligonucleotides and methods to interfere with the production of flea protease proteins by use of one or more of such technologies.
The present invention also includes a recombinant vector, which includes a flea protease nucleic acid molecule of the present invention inserted into any vector capable of delivering the nucleic acid molecule into a host cell. Such a vector contains heterologous nucleic acid sequences, that is nucleic acid sequences that are not naturally found adjacent to flea protease nucleic acid molecules of the present invention. The vector can be either RNA or DNA, either prokaryotic or eukaryotic, and typically is a virus or a plasmid. Recombinant vectors can be used in the cloning, sequencing, and/or otherwise manipulating of flea protease nucleic acid molecules of the present invention. One type of recombinant vector, herein referred to as a recombinant molecule and described in more detail below, can be used in the expression of nucleic acid molecules of the present invention. Preferred recombinant vectors are capable of replicating in the transformed cell. Preferred nucleic acid molecules to include in recombinant vectors of the present invention are disclosed herein.
As heretofore disclosed, one embodiment of the present invention is a method to produce a flea protease protein of the present invention by culturing a cell capable of expressing the protein under conditions effective to produce the protein, and recovering the protein. A preferred cell to culture is a recombinant cell that is capable of expressing the flea protease protein, the recombinant cell being produced by transforming a host cell with one or more nucleic acid molecules of the present invention. Transformation of a nucleic acid molecule into a cell can be accomplished by any method by which a nucleic acid molecule can be inserted into the cell. Transformation techniques include, but are not limited to, transfection, electroporation, microinjection, lipofection, adsorption, and protoplast fusion. A recombinant cell may remain unicellular or may grow into a tissue, organ or a multicellular organism. Transformed nucleic acid molecules of the present invention can remain extrachromosomal or can integrate into one or more sites within a chromosome of the transformed (i.e., recombinant) cell in such a manner that their ability to be expressed is retained. Preferred nucleic acid molecules with which to transform a host cell are disclosed herein.
Suitable host cells to transform include any cell that can be transformed and that can express the introduced flea protease protein. Such cells are, therefore, capable of producing flea protease proteins of the present invention after being transformed with at least one nucleic acid molecule of the present invention. Host cells can be either untransformed cells or cells that are already transformed with at least one nucleic acid molecule. Suitable host cells of the present invention can include bacterial, fungal (including yeast), insect, animal and plant cells. Preferred host cells include bacterial, yeast, insect and mammalian cells, with bacterial (e.g., E. coli) and insect (e.g., Spodoptera) cells being particularly preferred.
A recombinant cell is preferably produced by transforming a host cell with one or more recombinant molecules, each comprising one or more nucleic acid molecules of the present invention operatively linked to an expression vector containing one or more transcription control sequences. The phrase operatively linked refers to insertion of a nucleic acid molecule into an expression vector in a manner such that the molecule is able to be expressed when transformed into a host cell. As used herein, an expression vector is a DNA or RNA vector that is capable of transforming a host cell and of effecting expression of a specified nucleic acid molecule. Preferably, the expression vector is also capable of replicating within the host cell. Expression vectors can be either prokaryotic or eukaryotic, and are typically viruses or plasmids. Expression vectors of the present invention include any vectors that function (i.e., direct gene expression) in recombinant cells of the present invention, including in bacterial, fungal, insect, animal, and/or plant cells. As such, nucleic acid molecules of the present invention can be operatively linked to expression vectors containing regulatory sequences such as promoters, operators, repressors, enhancers, termination sequences, origins of replication, and other regulatory sequences that are compatible with the recombinant cell and that control the expression of nucleic acid molecules of the present invention. As used herein, a transcription control sequence includes a sequence which is capable of controlling the initiation, elongation, and termination of transcription. Particularly important transcription control sequences are those which control transcription initiation, such as promoter, enhancer, operator and repressor sequences. Suitable transcription control sequences include any transcription control sequence that can function in at least one of the recombinant cells of the present invention. A variety of such transcription control sequences are known to those skilled in the art. Preferred transcription control sequences include those which function in bacterial, yeast, helminth, insect and mammalian cells, such as, but not limited to, tac, lac, trp, trc, oxy-pro, omp/lpp, rrnB, bacteriophage lambda (xcex) (such as xcexpL and xcexpR and fusions that include such promoters), bacteriophage T7, T7lac, bacteriophage T3, bacteriophage SP6, bacteriophage SP01, metallothionein, alpha mating factor, Pichia alcohol oxidase, alphavirus subgenomic promoters (such as Sindbis virus subgenomic promoters), baculovirus, Heliothis zea insect virus, vaccinia virus, herpesvirus, poxvirus, adenovirus, simian virus 40, retrovirus actin, retroviral long terminal repeat, Rous sarcoma virus, heat shock, phosphate and nitrate transcription control sequences as well as other sequences capable of controlling gene expression in prokaryotic or eukaryotic cells. Additional suitable transcription control sequences include tissue-specific promoters and enhancers as well as lymphokine-inducible promoters (e.g., promoters inducible by interferons or interleukins). Transcription control sequences of the present invention can also include naturally occurring transcription control sequences naturally associated with a DNA sequence encoding a flea protease protein.
Expression vectors of the present invention may also contain secretory signals (i.e., signal segment nucleic acid sequences) to enable an expressed flea protease protein to be secreted from the cell that produces the protein. Suitable signal segments include a flea protease protein signal segment or any heterologous signal segment capable of directing the secretion of a flea protease protein, including fusion proteins, of the present invention. Preferred signal segments include, but are not limited to, flea protease, tissue plasminogen activator (t-PA), interferon, interleukin, growth hormone, histocompatibility and viral envelope glycoprotein signal segments.
Expression vectors of the present invention may also contain fusion sequences which lead to the expression of inserted nucleic acid molecules of the present invention as fusion proteins. Inclusion of a fusion sequence as part of a flea protease nucleic acid molecule of the present invention can enhance the stability during production, storage and/or use of the protein encoded by the nucleic acid molecule. Furthermore, a fusion segment can function as a tool to simplify purification of a flea protease protein, such as to enable purification of the resultant fusion protein using affinity chromatography. A suitable fusion segment can be a domain of any size that has the desired function (e.g., increased stability and/or purification tool). It is within the scope of the present invention to use one or more fusion segments. Fusion segments can be joined to amino and/or carboxyl termini of a flea protease protein. Linkages between fusion segments and flea protease proteins can be constructed to be susceptible to cleavage to enable straight-forward recovery of the flea protease proteins. Fusion proteins are preferably produced by culturing a recombinant cell transformed with a fusion nucleic acid sequence that encodes a protein including the fusion segment attached to either the carboxyl and/or amino terminal end of a flea protease protein.
A recombinant molecule of the present invention is a molecule that can include at least one of any nucleic acid molecule heretofore described operatively linked to at least one of any transcription control sequence capable of effectively regulating expression of the nucleic acid molecule(s) in the cell to be transformed. A preferred recombinant molecule includes one or more nucleic acid molecules of the present invention, with those that encode one or more flea protease proteins, and particularly one or more flea serine protease, aminopeptidase and/or cysteine protease proteins, being more preferred. Similarly, a preferred recombinant cell includes one or more nucleic acid molecules of the present invention, with those that encode one or more flea protease proteins, and particularly one or more flea serine protease, aminopeptidase, and/or cysteine protease proteins, being more preferred.
It may be appreciated by one skilled in the art that use of recombinant DNA technologies can improve expression of transformed nucleic acid molecules by manipulating, for example, the number of copies of the nucleic acid molecules within a host cell, the efficiency with which those nucleic acid molecules are transcribed, the efficiency with which the resultant transcripts are translated, and the efficiency of post-translational modifications. Recombinant techniques useful for increasing the expression of nucleic acid molecules of the present invention include, but are not limited to, operatively linking nucleic acid molecules to high-copy number plasmids, integration of the nucleic acid molecules into one or more host cell chromosomes, addition of vector stability sequences to plasmids, substitutions or modifications of transcription control signals (e.g., promoters, operators, enhancers), substitutions or modifications of translational control signals (e.g., ribosome binding sites, Shine-Dalgarno sequences), modification of nucleic acid molecules of the present invention to correspond to the codon usage of the host cell, deletion of sequences that destabilize transcripts, and use of control signals that temporally separate recombinant cell growth from recombinant protein production during fermentation. The activity of an expressed recombinant protein of the present invention may be improved by fragmenting, modifying, or derivatizing the resultant protein.
In accordance with the present invention, recombinant cells can be used to produce flea protease proteins of the present invention by culturing such cells under conditions effective to produce such a protein, and recovering the protein. Effective conditions to produce a protein include, but are not limited to, appropriate media, bioreactor, temperature, pH and oxygen conditions that permit protein production. An appropriate, or effective, medium refers to any medium in which a cell of the present invention, when cultured, is capable of producing a flea protease protein. Such a medium is typically an aqueous medium comprising assimilable carbohydrate, nitrogen and phosphate sources, as well as appropriate salts, minerals, metals and other nutrients, such as vitamins. The medium may comprise complex nutrients or may be a defined minimal medium.
Cells of the present invention can be cultured in conventional fermentation bioreactors, which include, but are not limited to, batch, fed-batch, cell recycle, and continuous fermentors. Culturing can also be conducted in shake flasks, test tubes, microtiter dishes, and petri plates. Culturing is carried out at a temperature, pH and oxygen content appropriate for the recombinant cell. Such culturing conditions are well within the expertise of one of ordinary skill in the art.
Depending on the vector and host system used for production, resultant flea protease proteins may either remain within the recombinant cell; be secreted into the fermentation medium; be secreted into a space between two cellular membranes, such as the periplasmic space in E. coli; or be retained on the outer surface of a cell or viral membrane. Methods to purify such proteins are heretofore disclosed.
The present invention also includes isolated anti-flea protease antibodies and their use to reduce flea infestation on a host animal as well as in the environment of the animal. An anti-flea protease antibody is an antibody capable of selectively binding to a protease present in a flea midgut, including female and male fed midguts as well as female and male unfed midguts. An anti-flea protease antibody preferably binds to the protease in such a way as to reduce the proteolytic activity of that protease.
Isolated antibodies are antibodies that have been removed from their natural milieu. The term xe2x80x9cisolatedxe2x80x9d does not refer to the state of purity of such antibodies. As such, isolated antibodies can include anti-sera containing such antibodies, or antibodies that have been purified to varying degrees. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cselectively binds toxe2x80x9d refers to the ability of such antibodies to preferentially bind to the protease against which the antibody was raised (i.e., to be able to distinguish that protease from unrelated components in a mixture.). Binding affinities typically range from about 103 Mxe2x88x921 to about 1012 Mxe2x88x921. Binding can be measured using a variety of methods known to those skilled in the art including immunoblot assays, immunoprecipitation assays, radioimmunoassays, enzyme immunoassays (e.g., ELISA), immunofluorescent antibody assays and immunoelectron microscopy; see, for example, Sambrook et al., ibid.
Antibodies of the present invention can be either polyclonal or monoclonal antibodies. Antibodies of the present invention include functional equivalents such as antibody fragments and genetically-engineered antibodies, including single chain antibodies, that are capable of selectively binding to at least one of the epitopes of the protein used to obtain the antibodies. Antibodies of the present invention also include chimeric antibodies that can bind to more than one epitope. Preferred antibodies are raised in response to proteins that are encoded, at least in part, by a flea protease nucleic acid molecule of the present invention.
Anti-flea antibodies of the present invention include antibodies raised in an animal administered a flea protease vaccine of the present invention that exert their effect when fleas feed from the vaccinated animal""s blood containing such antibodies. Anti-flea antibodies of the present invention also include antibodies raised in an animal against one or more flea protease proteins, or soluble flea midgut preparations, of the present invention that are then recovered from the animal using techniques known to those skilled in the art. Yet additional antibodies of the present invention are produced recombinantly using techniques as heretofore disclosed for flea protease proteins of the present invention. Antibodies produced against defined proteins can be advantageous because such antibodies are not substantially contaminated with antibodies against other substances that might otherwise cause interference in a diagnostic assay or side effects if used in a therapeutic composition.
Anti-flea protease antibodies of the present invention have a variety of uses that are within the scope of the present invention. For example, such antibodies can be used in a composition of the present invention to passively immunize an animal in order to protect the animal from flea infestation. Anti-flea antibodies can also be used as tools to screen expression libraries and/or to recover desired proteins of the present invention from a mixture of proteins and other contaminants. Furthermore, antibodies of the present invention can be used to target cytotoxic agents to fleas in order to kill fleas. Targeting can be accomplished by conjugating (i.e., stably joining) such antibodies to the cytotoxic agents using techniques known to those skilled in the art.
A preferred anti-flea protease antibody of the present invention can selectively bind to, and preferentially reduce the proteolytic activity of, a flea serine protease, a flea metalloprotease, a flea aspartic acid protease and/or a flea cysteine protease. More preferred anti-flea protease antibodies include anti-flea serine protease antibodies, anti-flea metalloprotease antibodies, anti-flea aminopeptidase antibodies, and anti-flea cysteine protease antibodies. Particularly preferred are anti-flea serine protease antibodies, anti-flea aminopeptidase antibodies, and anti-flea cysteine protease antibodies, including those raised against flea serine protease proteins, flea aminopeptidase proteins or cysteine protease proteins of the present invention.
The present invention also includes the use of protease inhibitors that reduce proteolytic activity of flea proteases to reduce flea infestation of animals and the surrounding environment. As used herein, protease inhibitors are compounds that interact directly with a protease thereby inhibiting that protease""s activity, usually by binding to or otherwise interacting with the protease""s active site. Protease inhibitors are usually relatively small compounds and as such differ from anti-protease antibodies that interact with the active site of a protease.
Protease inhibitors can be used directly as compounds in compositions of the present invention to treat animals as long as such compounds are not harmful to the animals being treated. Protease inhibitors can also be used to identify preferred types of flea proteases to target using compositions of the present invention. For example, the inventors have shown herein the predominance of serine proteases in flea midguts, particularly in soluble flea midgut preparations, using protease inhibitors. Such knowledge suggests that effective reduction of flea infestation of an animal can be achieved using serine protease vaccines, anti-flea serine protease antibodies and other inhibitors of serine protease synthesis and activity that can be tolerated by the animal. For example, flea immunoglobulin proteinase activity disclosed herein can be targeted to reduce flea infestation. That other proteases are also present in flea midguts according to the present invention also suggests targeting such proteases. Methods to use protease inhibitors are known to those skilled in the art; examples of such methods are disclosed herein.
In one embodiment, a protease inhibitor that can be used in a composition of the present invention to treat an animal is identified by a method including the following steps: (a) identifying candidate (i.e., putative, possible) inhibitor compounds by testing the efficacy of one or more protease inhibitors (i) in vitro for their ability to inhibit flea protease activity and/or (ii) in a flea feeding assay for their ability to reduce the survival and/or fecundity of fleas by adding the inhibitors to the blood meal of a flea being maintained, for example, in a feeding system, such as that described by Wade et al., 1988, J. Med Entomol. 25, 186-190; and (b) testing the efficacy of the candidate inhibitor compounds in animals infested with fleas. Although one does not need both in vixtro assay data and flea feeding assay data to determine which candidate compounds to administer to animals, evaluation of both sets of data is preferred since data from neither of the assays necessarily predicts data to be obtained from the other assay. For example, candidate compounds identified using the in vitro assay may work xe2x80x9cin the test tubexe2x80x9d but may not work in vivo for a number of reasons, including the presence of interfering components in the blood meal that inhibit the activity of such compounds; e.g., although aprotinin can inhibit at least some flea serine proteases in vitro, aprotinin does not work well in the presence of serum proteins, such as are found in the blood. Furthermore, candidate inhibitor compounds identified by the flea feeding assays can include not only desired compounds but also compounds that reduce the viability and/or fecundity of fleas due to general toxicity (e.g., affecting the mitochondria of fleas).
In a preferred embodiment, an inhibitor of a flea protease of the present invention is identified by a method comprising: (a) contacting an isolated flea protease protein comprising an amino acid sequence including SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:16, SEQ ID NO:19, SEQ ID NO:22, SEQ ID NO:24, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:33, SEQ ID NO:36, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:41, SEQ ID NO:44, SEQ ID NO:67, SEQ ID NO:68, SEQ ID NO:69, SEQ ID NO:70, SEQ ID NO:71, SEQ ID NO:72, SEQ ID NO:73, SEQ ID NO:96, SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:89, SEQ ID NO:92 and/or SEQ ID NO:95 with a putative inhibitory compound under conditions in which, in the absence of the compound, the protein has proteolytic activity; and (b) determining if the putative inhibitory compound inhibits the activity. A test kit can be used to perform such method. A preferred test kit comprises an isolated flea protease protein comprising an amino acid sequence including SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:16, SEQ ID NO:19, SEQ ID NO:22, SEQ ID NO:24, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:33, SEQ ID NO:36, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:41, SEQ ID NO:44, SEQ ID NO:67, SEQ ID NO:68, SEQ ID NO:69, SEQ ID NO:70, SEQ ID NO:71, SEQ ID NO:72, SEQ ID NO:73, SEQ ID NO:96, SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:89, SEQ ID NO:92 and/or SEQ ID NO:95, and a means for determining the extent of inhibition of the activity in the presence of a putative inhibitory compound.
In another embodiment, protease inhibitors are used in the purification of corresponding proteases by, for example, affinity chromatography, in which, a protease inhibitor is incubated with a mixture containing a desired protease under conditions that the inhibitor forms a complex with the protease. The protease can then be recovered from the complex. The protease inhibitor can be attached to a solid support and/or be labelled with, for example, a radioactive, fluorescent, or enzymatic tag that can be used to detect and/or recover the complex.
Suitable protease inhibitors to use in accordance with the present invention include serine protease inhibitors (including immunoglobulin proteinase inhibitors and serpins), metalloprotease inhibitors, aspartic acid protease inhibitors, cysteine protease inhibitors and aminopeptidase inhibitors. Preferred protease inhibitors include serine protease inhibitors, metalloprotease inhibitors, aminopeptidase inhibitors and cysteine protease inhibitors, particularly those that are broad spectrum inhibitors. More preferred are broad spectrum serine protease inhibitors.
There is a wide variety of protease inhibitors, as is known to one skilled in the art. Examples include, but are not limited to, AEBSF, aprotinin, bestatin, chloromethyl ketones TLCK (Nxcex1-p-tosyl-L-lysine chloromethyl ketone) and TPCK (N-tosyl-L-phenylalanine chloromethyl ketone), chymostatin, cystatin, 3xe2x80x24-dichloroisocoumarin, E-64 (transepoxysuccinyl-L-leucylamido-(4-guanidino)butane), EDTA (ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid), leupeptin, methyl ketones having a variety of leaving groups, oxidized L-leucinethiol, pepstatin, 1,10-orthophenanthroline, phosphoramidon, soybean trypsin/chymotrypsin inhibitor and soybean trypsin inhibitor. Preferred protease inhibitors for use in the present invention include AEBSF, bestatin, E-64 leupeptin, pepstatin, 1,10-orthophenanthroline, phosphoramidon, TLCK and TPCK, with AEBSF (a broad spectrum serine protease inhibitor), bestatin (an inhibitor of leucine aminopeptidase) and 1,10-orthophenanthroline (a broad spectrum metalloprotease inhibitor) being particularly preferred.
Protease inhibitors can be produced using methods known to those skilled in the art. Protein- or peptide-based protease inhibitors, such as cystatin or small peptides comprising a protease substrate, can be produced recombinantly and modified as necessary.
The present invention also includes the use of proteolytically active flea protease proteins of the present invention to identify additional protease inhibitors, and preferably protease inhibitor compounds that can be included in a composition of the present invention to be administered to animals. A method to identify a flea protease inhibitor includes the steps of (a) contacting (e.g., combining, mixing) an isolated flea protease protein with a putative (i.e., candidate) inhibitory compound under conditions in which, in the absence of the compound, the protein has proteolytic activity, and (b) determining if the putative inhibitory compound inhibits the proteolytic activity of the protein. Putative inhibitory compounds to screen include organic molecules, antibodies (including functional equivalents thereof) and substrate analogs. Methods to determine protease activity are known to those skilled in the art, as heretofore disclosed. Particularly preferred for use in identifying inhibitors are flea serine protease proteins, flea aminopeptidase proteins and flea cysteine protease proteins of the present invention.
The present invention also includes inhibitors isolated by such a method, and/or test kit, and their use to inhibit any flea protease that is susceptible to such an inhibitor.
It is to be appreciated that the present invention also includes mimetopes of compounds of the present invention that can be used in accordance with methods as disclosed for compounds of the present invention. As used herein, a mimetope of a proteinaceous compound of the present invention (e.g., a flea protease protein, an anti-flea protease antibody, a proteinaceous inhibitor of protease activity or synthesis) refers to any compound that is able to mimic the activity of that proteinaceous compound, often because the mimetope has a structure that mimics the proteinaceous compound. For example, a mimetope of a flea protease protein is a compound that has an activity similar to that of an isolated flea protease protein of the present invention. Mimetopes can be, but are not limited to: peptides that have been modified to decrease their susceptibility to degradation; anti-idiotypic and/or catalytic antibodies, or fragments thereof; non-proteinaceous immunogenic portions of an isolated protein (e.g., carbohydrate structures); and synthetic or natural organic molecules, including nucleic acids. Such mimetopes can be designed using computer-generated structures of proteins of the present invention. Mimetopes can also be obtained by generating random samples of molecules, such as oligonucleotides, peptides or other organic molecules, and screening such samples by affinity chromatography techniques using the corresponding binding partner.
The present invention includes therapeutic compositions, also referred to herein as compositions, that include a (i.e., at least one) compound of the present invention. Preferred compounds to include in a composition of the present invention include flea protease vaccines, anti-flea protease antibodies and/or protease inhibitors as disclosed herein. Such a therapeutic composition can protect an animal from flea infestation by reducing flea protease activity, thereby reducing flea burden on the animal and in the environment of the animal.
Particularly preferred therapeutic compositions of the present invention include at least one of the following compounds: an isolated flea serine protease protein or a mimetope thereof; an isolated flea serine protease nucleic acid molecule that hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions with a flea serine protease gene; an isolated antibody that selectively binds to a flea serine protease protein; an inhibitor of flea serine protease activity identified by its ability to inhibit flea serine protease activity; an isolated flea cysteine protease protein or a mimetope thereof; an isolated flea cysteine protease nucleic acid molecule that hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions with a flea cysteine protease gene; an isolated antibody that selectively binds to a flea cysteine protease protein; and an inhibitor of flea cysteine protease activity identified by its ability to inhibit flea cysteine protease activity.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a therapeutic composition that includes a first compound that reduces flea protease activity and a second compound that reduces flea burden by a method other than by reducing flea protease activity. The present invention also includes a method to protect an animal from flea infestation by administering to the animal such a composition. The first compound of such a composition by effectively reducing flea protease activity in the midgut, enhances the activity of the second compound. While not being bound by theory, it is believed that a number of anti-flea treatments, particularly those that are proteinaceous, are not very effective because they are degraded in the flea midgut. The present invention permits the effective use of such anti-flea treatments by reducing proteolytic degradation of such treatments by the flea midgut.
Preferred first compounds to include in such a composition include flea protease vaccines, anti-flea protease antibodies and/or protease inhibitors as disclosed herein, such compounds that target flea immunoglobulin proteinase activity.
A preferred therapeutic composition of the present invention comprises an excipient and a protective compound including: an isolated protein or mimetope thereof encoded by a nucleic acid molecule that hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions with a nucleic acid molecule having a nucleic acid sequence encoding a protein comprising an amino acid sequence including SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:16, SEQ ID NO:19, SEQ ID NO:22, SEQ ID NO:24, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:33, SEQ ID NO:36, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:41, SEQ ID NO:44, SEQ ID NO:67, SEQ ID NO:68, SEQ ID NO:69, SEQ ID NO:70, SEQ ID NO:71, SEQ ID NO:72, SEQ ID NO:73, SEQ ID NO:96, SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:89, SEQ ID NO:92 and/or SEQ ID NO:95; an isolated nucleic acid molecule that hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions with a gene comprising a nucleic acid sequence including SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:15, SEQ ID NO:17, SEQ ID NO:18, SEQ ID NO:20, SEQ ID NO:21, SEQ ID NO:23, SEQ ID NO:25. SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:29, SEQ ID NO:31, SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ID NO:34, SEQ ID NO:35, SEQ ID NO:37, SEQ ID NO:39, SEQ ID NO:40, SEQ ID NO:42, SEQ ID NO:43, SEQ ID NO:45, SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:88, SEQ ID NO:90, SEQ ID NO:91, SEQ ID NO:93 and/or SEQ ID NO:94; an isolated antibody that selectively binds to a protein encoded by a nucleic acid molecule that hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions with a nucleic acid molecule having a nucleic acid sequence encoding a protein comprising an amino acid sequence including SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:16, SEQ ID NO:19, SEQ ID NO:22, SEQ ID NO:24, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:33, SEQ ID NO:36, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:41, SEQ ID NO:44, SEQ ID NO:67, SEQ ID NO:68, SEQ ID NO:69, SEQ ID NO:70, SEQ ID NO:71, SEQ ID NO:72, SEQ ID NO:73, SEQ ID NO:96, SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:89, SEQ ID NO:92 and/or SEQ ID NO:95; an inhibitor of protease activity identified by its ability to inhibit the activity of a protein encoded by a nucleic acid molecule that hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions with a nucleic acid molecule having a nucleic acid sequence encoding a protein comprising an amino acid sequence including SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:16, SEQ ID NO:19, SEQ ID NO:22, SEQ ID NO:24, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:33, SEQ ID NO:36, gs SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:41, SEQ ID NO:44, SEQ ID NO:67, SEQ ID NO:68, SEQ ID NO:69, SEQ ID NO:70, SEQ ID NO:71, SEQ ID NO:72, SEQ ID NO:73, SEQ ID NO:96, SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:89, SEQ ID NO:92 and/or SEQ ID NO:95; and a mixture thereof.
Suitable second compounds include any anti-flea agent(s), including, but not limited to, proteinaceous compounds, insecticides and flea collars. Preferred second compounds are proteinaceous compounds that effect active immunization (e.g., antigen vaccines), passive immunization (e.g., antibodies), or that otherwise inhibit a flea activity that when inhibited can reduce flea burden on and around an animal. Examples of second compounds include a compound that inhibits binding between a flea membrane protein and its ligand (e.g., a compound that inhibits flea ATPase activity or a compound that inhibits binding of a peptide or steroid hormone to its receptor), a compound that inhibits hormone (including peptide or steroid hormones) synthesis, a compound that inhibits vitellogenesis (including production of vitellin and transport and maturation thereof into a major egg yolk protein), a compound that inhibits fat body function, a compound that inhibits flea muscle action, a compound that inhibits the flea nervous system, a compound that inhibits the flea immune system and/or a compound that inhibits flea feeding.
Compositions of the present invention can also include is other components such as a pharmaceutically acceptable excipient, an adjuvant, and/or a carrier. For example, compositions of the present invention can be formulated in an excipient that the animal to be treated can tolerate.
Examples of such excipients include water, saline, Ringer""s solution, dextrose solution, Hank""s solution, and other aqueous physiologically balanced salt solutions. Nonaqueous vehicles, such as fixed oils, sesame oil, ethyl oleate, or triglycerides may also be used. Other useful formulations include suspensions containing viscosity enhancing agents, such as sodium carboxymethylcellulose, sorbitol, or dextran. Excipients can also contain minor amounts of additives, such as substances that enhance isotonicity and chemical stability. Examples of buffers include phosphate buffer, bicarbonate buffer and Tris buffer, while examples of preservatives include thimarosal, m- or o-cresol, formalin and benzyl alcohol. Standard formulations can either be liquid injectables or solids which can be taken up in a suitable liquid as a suspension or solution for injection. Thus, in a non-liquid formulation, the excipient can comprise dextrose, human serum albumin, preservatives, etc., to which sterile water or saline can be added prior to administration.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the composition can also include an immunopotentiator, such as an adjuvant or a carrier. Adjuvants are typically substances that generally enhance the immune response of an animal to a specific antigen. Suitable adjuvants include, but are not limited to, Freund""s adjuvant; other bacterial cell wall components; aluminum-based salts; calcium-based salts; silica; polynucleotides; toxoids; serum proteins; viral coat proteins; other bacterial-derived preparations; gamma interferon; block copolymer adjuvants, such as Hunter""s Titermax adjuvant (Vaxcel(trademark), Inc. Norcross, Ga.); Ribi adjuvants (available from Ribi ImmunoChem Research, Inc., Hamilton, Mont.); and saponins and their derivatives, such as Quil A (available from Superfos Biosector A/S, Denmark). Carriers are typically compounds that increase the half-life of a therapeutic composition in the treated animal. Suitable carriers include, but are not limited to, polymeric controlled release formulations, biodegradable implants, liposomes, bacteria, viruses, oils, esters, and glycols.
One embodiment of the present invention is a controlled release formulation that is capable of slowly releasing a composition of the present invention into an animal. As used herein a controlled release formulation comprises a composition of the present invention in a controlled release vehicle. Suitable controlled release vehicles include, but are not limited to, biocompatible polymers, other polymeric matrices, capsules, microcapsules, microparticles, bolus preparations, osmotic pumps, diffusion devices, liposomes, lipospheres, and transdermal delivery systems. Other controlled release formulations of the present invention include liquids that, upon administration to an animal, form a solid or a gel in situ. Preferred controlled release formulations are biodegradable (i.e., bioerodible).
A preferred controlled release formulation of the present invention is capable of releasing a composition of the present invention into the blood of the treated animal at a constant rate sufficient to attain therapeutic dose levels of the composition to reduce protease activity in fleas feeding from the animal over a period of time ranging from about 1 to about 12 months. A controlled release formulation of the present invention is capable of effecting a treatment for preferably at least about 1 month, more preferably at least about 3 months and even more preferably for at least about 6 months, even more preferably for at least about 9 months, and even more preferably for at least about 12 months.
In order to protect an animal from flea infestation, a therapeutic composition of the present invention is administered to the animal in an effective manner such that the protease activity of fleas feeding from the blood stream of animals treated with the composition is reduced. As such, a treated animal is an animal that is competent to reduce the flea burden by reducing flea protease activity, or by reducing flea protease activity and at least one other flea activity. Preferably, the protease activity is reduced by at least about 50 percent, more preferably by at least about 70 percent and even more preferably by at least about 90 percent. Methods to administer compositions to the animal in order to render the animal competent depend on the nature of the composition and administration regime. Animals administered a protease vaccine with at least one booster shot usually become competent at about the same time as would be expected for any vaccine treatment. For example, animals administered a booster dose about 4 to 6 weeks after a primary dose usually become competent within another about 3 to 4 weeks. Animals administered a composition including an anti-flea protease antibody or protease inhibitor become competent as soon as appropriate serum levels of the compound are achieved, usually with one to three days.
In a preferred embodiment, a composition of the present invention when administered to a host animal is able to reduce flea viability by at least about 50 percent within at least about 21 days after the fleas begin feeding from the treated animal. (Note that fleas usually live about 40 days to about 50 days on one or more animals.) A more preferred composition when administered to a host animal is able to reduce flea viability by at least about 65 percent within at least about 14 days after the fleas begin feeding from the treated animal. An even more preferred composition when administered to an animal is able to reduce flea viability by at least about 90 percent within at least about 7 days after the fleas begin feeding from the treated animal.
In another preferred embodiment, a composition of the present invention when administered to a host animal is able to reduce flea fecundity (i.e., egg laying ability) by at least about 50 percent, more preferably by at least about 70 percent, and even more preferably by at least about 90 percent, within at least about 30 days after the fleas begin feeding from the treated animal. (Note that fleas usually do not begin laying eggs until about 7 days after taking a blood meal.)
In accordance with the present invention, compositions are administered to an animal in a manner such that the animal becomes competent to reduce flea protease activity in a flea that feeds from the competent; i.e., the animal becomes a treated animal. For example, a flea protease vaccine of the present invention, when administered to an animal in an effective manner, is able to elicit (i.e., stimulate) an immune response that produces an antibody titer in the blood stream of the animal sufficient to reduce flea protease activity. Similarly, an anti-flea protease antibody of the present invention, when administered to an animal in an effective manner, is administered in an amount so as to be present in the animal""s blood stream at a titer that is sufficient to reduce flea protease activity. A protease inhibitor compound of the present invention, when administered to an animal in an effective manner, is administered in a manner so as to be present in the animal""s blood stream at a concentration that is sufficient to reduce flea protease activity. Oligonucleotide nucleic acid molecules of the present invention can also be administered in an effective manner, thereby reducing expression of flea proteases.
Compositions of the present invention can be administered to animals prior to or during flea infestation. It is to be noted that when vaccines of the present invention are administered to an animal, a time period is required for the animal to elicit an immune response before the animal is competent to inhibit protease activity of fleas feeding from that animal. Methods to obtain an immune response in an animal are known to those skilled in the art.
Acceptable protocols to administer compositions in an effective manner include individual dose size, number of doses, frequency of dose administration, and mode of administration. Determination of such protocols can be accomplished by those skilled in the art. A suitable single dose is a dose that is capable of protecting an animal from flea infestation when administered one or more times over a suitable time period. For example, a preferred single dose of a protease vaccine or a mimetope thereof ranges from about 1 tmicrogram (xcexcg, also denoted ug) to about 10 milligrams (mg) of the composition per kilogram body weight of the animal. Booster vaccinations can be administered from about 2 weeks to several years after the original administration. Booster vaccinations preferably are administered when the immune response of the animal becomes insufficient to protect the animal from flea infestation. A preferred administration schedule is one in which from about 10 xcexcg to about 1 mg of the vaccine per kg body weight of the animal is administered from about one to about two times over a time period of from about 2 weeks to about 12 months. In one embodiment, a booster dose of a composition of the present invention is administered about 4 to 6 weeks after the primary dose, and additional boosters are administered about once or twice a year. Modes of administration can include, but are not limited to, oral, nasal, topical, transdermal, rectal, and parenteral routes. Parenteral routes can include, but are not limited to subcutaneous, intradermal, intravenous, and intramuscular routes.
In another embodiment, a preferred single dose of an anti-flea protease antibody composition or a mimetope thereof ranges from about 1 xcexcg to about 10 mg of the composition per kilogram body weight of the animal. Anti-flea antibodies can be re-administered from about 1 hour to about biweekly for several weeks following the original administration. Booster treatments preferably are administered when the titer of antibodies of the animal becomes insufficient to protect the animal from flea infestation. A preferred administration schedule is one in which from about 10 xcexcg to about 1 mg of an anti-flea protease antibody composition per kg body weight of the animal is administered about every 2 to every 4 weeks. Suitable modes of administration are as disclosed herein and are known to those skilled in the art.
According to one embodiment, a nucleic acid molecule of the present invention can be administered to an animal in a fashion to enable expression of that nucleic acid molecule into a protective protein (e.g., flea protease vaccine, anti-flea protease antibody, or. proteinaceous protease inhibitor) or protective RNA (e.g., antisense RNA, ribozyme or RNA drug) in the animal to be protected from disease. Nucleic acid molecules can be delivered to an animal in a variety of methods including, but not limited to, (a) direct injection (e.g., as xe2x80x9cnakedxe2x80x9d DNA or RNA molecules, such as is taught, for example in Wolff et al., 1990, Science 247, 1465-1468) or (b) packaged as a recombinant virus particle vaccine or as a recombinant cell vaccine (i.e., delivered to a cell by a vehicle selected from the group consisting of a recombinant virus particle vaccine and a recombinant cell vaccine).
A recombinant virus particle vaccine of the present invention includes a recombinant molecule of the present invention that is packaged in a viral coat and that can be expressed in an animal after administration. Preferably, the recombinant molecule is packaging-deficient. A number of recombinant virus particles can be used, including, but not limited to, those based on alphaviruses, poxviruses, adenoviruses, herpesviruses, and retroviruses. When administered to an animal, a recombinant virus particle vaccine of the present invention infects cells within the immunized animal and directs the production of a protective protein or RNA nucleic acid molecule that is capable of protecting the animal from disease caused by a parasite of the present invention. A preferred single dose of a recombinant virus particle vaccine of the present invention is from about 1xc3x97104 to about 1xc3x97107 virus plaque forming units (pfu) per kilogram body weight of the animal. Administration protocols are similar to those described herein for protein-based vaccines.
A recombinant cell vaccine of the present invention includes recombinant cells of the present invention that express at least one protein of the present invention. Preferred recombinant cells include Salmonella, E. coli, Mycobacterium, S. frugiperda, baby hamster kidney, myoblast G8, COS, MDCK and CRFK recombinant cells, with Salmonella recombinant cells being more preferred. Such recombinant cells can be administered in a variety of ways but have the advantage that they can be administered orally, preferably at doses ranging from about 108 to about 1012 bacteria per kilogram body weight. Administration protocols are similar to those described herein for protein-based vaccines. Recombinant cell vaccines can comprise whole cells or cell lysates.
Compositions of the present invention can be administered to any animal susceptible to flea infestation, including warm-blooded animals. Preferred animals to treat include mammals and birds, with cats, dogs, humans, cattle, chinchillas, ferrets, goats, mice, minks, rabbits, raccoons, rats, sheep, squirrels, swine, chickens, ostriches, quail and turkeys as well as other furry animals, pets and/or economic food animals, being more preferred. Particularly preferred animals to protect are cats and dogs.
The present invention includes compositions to treat flea infestation by any flea. As such, compositions of the present invention can be derived from any flea species. Preferred fleas to target include fleas of the following genera: Ctenocephalides, Cyopsyllus, Diamanus (Oropsylla), Echidnophaga, Nosopsyllus, Pulex, Tunga, and Xenopsylla, with those of the species Ctenocephalides canis, Ctenocephalides felis, Diamanus montanus, Echidnophaga gallinacea, Nosopsyllus faciatus, Pulex irritans, Pulex simulans, Tunga penetrans and Xenopsylla cheopis being more preferred. Particularly preferred fleas from which to protect animals include fleas of the species Ctenocephalides felis, Ctenocephalides canis, and Pulex species (e.g., Pulex irritans and Pulex simulans). It is also within the scope of the present invention to administer compositions of the present invention directly to fleas.
The present invention also includes the use of compositions of the present invention to reduce infestation by other ectoparasites as well as the use of compositions including protease vaccines, anti-protease antibodies and compounds that inhibit protease synthesis and/or activity derived from any actoparasite to reduce actoparasite infestation, particularly controlled release formulations containing such compositions. Preferred ectoparasites to target include arachnids,.insects and leeches. More preferred ectoparasites to target include fleas; ticks, including both hard ticks of the family Ixodidae (e.g., Ixodes and Amblyomma) and soft ticks of the family Argasidae (e.g., Ornithodoros, such as O. parkeri and O. turicata); flies, such as midges (e.g., Culicoides), mosquitos, sand flies, black flies, horse flies, horn flies, deer flies, tsetse flies, stable flies, myiasis-causing flies and biting gnats; ants; spiders, lice; mites; and true bugs, such as bed bugs and kissing bugs, including those carrying Chagas disease. Even more preferred ectoparasites to target include fleas, mosquitos, midges, sandflies, blackflies, ticks and Rhodnius.